1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to pill boxes of the type for personal use and normally carried on a daily basis in ones pocket, or in a purse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, containers have been provided for pills which were designed as pocket containers adapted to be carried on the person, or in a purse and were adapted to dispense one or more pills at a time for use of the person carrying the container.
Some such containers were quite elaborate, being ornamental and some including a timing mechanism to remind the uses when a pill might be due to be taken.
Other devices were somewhat more simple and comprised nothing more than a screw top container, or provided with a hinged cover adapted to be snapped shut. Some devices included covers that were removable and adapted to be secured in place by a snap fit.
Pill boxes have also been designed for carrying on a chain around the neck and others have been adapted for carrying on a key chain, or the like. In practically all such prior devices it was necessary to open the container by removing a top, or cover, to gain access to the pills in the interior of the container and some were made with difficult to open closures intended to be child proof.